Pink is Positive, Right?
by The Ladies Man
Summary: -I then take in a deep breath, and look at the little gadget in my hand. I blink repeatedly. Pink...Pink is good. Right? Or, blue? Is blue good? Positive? Or Negative?-  Ino has a new problem. Dedicated to Lexi the Fangirl!  Please excuse the crap sum.:D


**Hey! Okay, I know I should have added a new chapter to my brand new story, but...I've been a bit distracted, and thought that if I wrote this fic it'd get my head out of the gutter...There is a point to this fic as well. ;P I just thought I'd write something a bit different.**

**Oh, and in case no one realizes this while reading, this is told in Ino's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic. All these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and no one else. Ka-peesh?**

**Enjoy. :D**

**-x-x-x-**

Oh no.

...Oh no...

Oh no, oh no, oh nooo...

...

...

...

Oh no.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment, my mouth wide. I don't know whether to cry or jump for joy or cry my eyes out or...or...

...Oh no.

I then take in a deep breath, and look at the little gadget in my hand. I blink repeatedly.

Pink...Pink is good. Right? Or, blue? Is blue good?

Is pink positive?

Setting down the gadget, I reach over and grab the box in came in from the garbage. I skim over the directions over and over again until I find what I'm looking for. It reads:

_'Pink is positive. Blue is negative.'_

...

...

...

Oh no.

The box falls from my hands and into the sink. With shaking hands, I pick up the test and look at the color once more...just...just to make sure.

Sure enough...what I was seeing wasn't blue.

It was pink.

Oh no.

The test falls from my numb fingers as well, and joins the box in the sink. I slump forward, resting my hands on the edge of the sink, and stare at myself in the mirror. Not only can I feel fear...but I can see it clearly in my eyes.

My skin is more pale than usual, and there's a slight darkness under my eyes.

Maybe...maybe I should rest. Yeah...rest.

"Oh no..." I mutter under my breath as a single tear slides down my cheek. More tears join the tear as I bring my hands up from my slightly bulged stomach to cover my face.

I cry for a moment before there's a knock at the door.

"Y-yeah?" I manage to choke out.

"Ino?" my father replies. "You've been in there for a while. Are you okay?"

I shake my head, knowing that he can't actually see me. I clear my throat and reply, "Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

I wipe my cheeks and look at my eyes. They aren't that red, but they're puffy looking.

Heh, puffy eyes aren't the worst part right now...

A few minutes pass, and my eyes look close to normal. I unlock the door and step out. I go to my room and grab a jacket.

I...I need to talk to someone. Someone...

I grab my phone, and dial Sakura's number.

It rings a couple of times before she answers_. "Hello?"_

I hesitate to answer. "...Sakura? I-It's Ino."

_"Ino! What's up?"_

"...I need to talk." I can feel the back of my eyes stinging again...

_"...Ino? Is something wrong?"_

"Can I come over?" I replied, ignoring her question.

_"Of course? Now?"_

"Yes..." Another tear falls.

_"Okay! See you in a few then."_

And with that she hung up.

I close my phone as well, and sit on my bed. My legs almost feel weak, and my eyes are sore. Hell, I'm still in my pajamas!

Sniffling, I wiped my eyes once more and get dressed in something comfortable; baggy, purple T-shirt, black sweats, and my sandels. I take a minute to brush my hair and put in up in my regular ponytail.

I look like crap. I feel like crap. I feel...

...

...

...

...I don't even know! Damn it!

I close my eyes, and get a hold of myself. I slip on my jacket, and go down stairs.

"I'm going to Sakura's." I say, not waiting for a reply from my parents.

Oh God, my parents! They...Oh God! What will they think? They won't approve. They'll throw me out and disown me! They...they...they won't help! They'll be too angry!

Oh no.

I stop outside the door, and think about my parents. No, no! I can't think about them right now!

No...No, I have to go.

I shook my head lightly, and continue my way to Sakura's house, avoiding contact with anyone I passed.

Once I reached her house, I just stood there at the door.

What would she think?

Her best friend...What if she didn't want to be friends anymore because of this? What if she won't help me...

Just when I was about to turn around and run anyway, the door opened, and there stood Sakura.

She gives me a confused look. "Did you knock?"

I look down at the ground, and shake my head.

"Then what are you doing staring at my door?" she asks, grabbing my hand. "Come in!"

She pulls my in and up into her room.

Once inside, she shuts the door and I sit on her bed, staring at my hands. I hear her sigh and say, "So, Ino what did-"

I don't say anything.

"...Ino?" I can hear the concern in her voice as she sits down beside me. "What's wrong?"

I close my eyes, and bring my head up.

What good is going to come out of telling her? She can't make it go away! But...But...I have to tell her...

Oh God, my eyes are burning!

I open my eyes, and the tears fall freely. I begin the sob right there.

"Ino?" Sakura places her hand on my back, and tries to comfort me.

I lightly push her away, and mumble.

"What?" she askes, getting closer.

I look at her with my puffy, soaked eyes, shaking my head. "I-I..."

Sakura looks at my with worry in her green eyes. "I-I-I'm...I'm pregnant." I manage to choke out.

I try to see her reaction through my blurred vision, but it's hard to tell. I think her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a gasp.

My elbows meet my knees and I bury my face into my hands.

"Oh, God..." Sakura mumbled, and pulls me into a hug. I instantly hug her back, and cry into her shoulder. I hear her begin to cry aswell. "I-Ino!"

We...We kind of just sit there for a moment.

Our tears dry up in time and I pull myself out of her hug. I don't even bother to wipe my wet face.

Sakura grabs a tissue and hands it to me, and grabs one for herself. "Ino..." she whispers.

I look at her, and I just want to cry again. I've never been so embarrassed. She sniffles, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are...are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, and managed to say, "I t-took a test this morning..."

Sakura begins to tear up again. "What did your parents say?"

I shook my head. "Haven't told them." I whisper.

"You have to tell them."

No...No...No!

More and more tears fall and I say, "I can't!"

Sakura hugged my once more, and brushes loose strands of hair out of my face. "Ino, you have to."

"N-no!" I sobbed.

Doesn't she understand? I can't tell my parents that I'm pregnant! I can't disapoint them like that!

Some time passes before my tears finally dry up.

We sit there in silence once more.

"Who's the father?"

...Huh?

I looked at her with surprise. "What?" I whisper.

"Who's the father?" she repeats. I can see the fear in her eyes.

If I had anymore tears left, I'd cry once more.

I rub my temple and look at her. She frowns. "Is...is it Sasuke's?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No. That's the problem." I mumble.

That is a problem. Sasuke and I have been dating for about three months now. He came back to the village about a year ago, and he changed. He was no longer a revenge-seeker...and I was no longer an obsessive fangirl.

We became friends...

I needed a friend at that time...

...Then we became more than friends...

...But...But...I never got over...

Sigh.

Sakura gasped. "You...cheated?"

"No! I didn't cheat!" I snapped at her. "I didn't cheat..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "So...that means..."

I stared in straight in the eyes, and nodded. "Yes."

This...child...isn't Sasukes. I haven't slept with Sasuke...

...I've only slept with one man...

God, I don't know whether to be pissed or guilty.

"Oh, Ino." Sakura hugged me tighter, and I hugged her back.

"I can't do this Sakura." I whisper.

"Yes, you can Ino." she replied. "I'll be there for you."

I don't know if she means that or not...but I'll take it.

...

...

...

"You have to tell him, Ino."

Oh, God...

I push her away, and stand up. "No!"

I'm not going to tell _him_! I can't do that to him! He'll hate me! He'll never want anything to do with me! He'll never speak to me again!

"No, no, no-"

"Ino! You have to!"

"NO!"

"Ino, listen to me!" Sakura snaps, and grabs my arm. I try to pull away from her, but she forces me to look at her. Damn her and her strength.

"Ino, you have to tell him. He deserves to know-"

"N-no." the tears are coming back.

"Ino, you have to-"

"I-I can't ruin his l-life-"

"Ino! He'll understand!"

"No!" I manage to push her away.

He won't understand...

"Ino, I understand that you don't want to tell-"

"No," I cut her off. "You don't understand! What if you were pregnant with Naruto but you were with Lee! ?"

Sakura remained silent for a while.

Lee and Naruto had been fighting over Sakura for years, and Sakura finally decided to go out with Naruto. Well, things didn't really work out (for reasons I don't know of) and now she's with Lee...even though she still loves Naruto. Naruto loves her too...even though he's the one who ended it...I never understood why.

"I see." she said after a while.

"Yeah." I brushed my bangs out of my face and sigh.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Are...you going to keep it?"

...

...

...

Am I going to keep it?

Oh God, I didn't think about that.

I can't keep it!

I can't take care of a kid! I can't provide for it! I have missions! I have a life!

Oh no...

I rub my temples, and reply, "I can't."

"Oh...There's always adoption."

Adoption...

"Adoption?"

"Yeah." She reaches over and takes my hand. "But, if you do keep it-"

"I can't keep it."

Silence.

God, I hate the silence. I hate it!

"I should go."

"Wait!" Sakura tightens her grip on my hand, and I look at her with sore eyes. "Ino, please...please tell him. And your parents. Please."

I shake my head. "N-"

"Ino," she says sternly. "Tell them. You'll feel better if you do."

How the hell does she know! Telling them won't solve anything! It'll only make things worse! I can't let any of them know!

"No-"

"Ino-"

"No!" I jerk my hand away from her. "Don't you get it! ? I can't! If I tell them it'll ruin everything! My p-parent's will hate me, and so will he! And S-Sasuke! Oh, God, Sasuke!"

What will Sasuke say! ? He'll think I'm some kind of a whore!

Things went on like this for about another hour.

She...she doesn't understand!

But...

But...she's right.

I do have to tell them...I just...I-I don't know if I can!

"You're right..." I gave a dry laugh. "I have to."

Sakura gives me a reasurring smile. "Don't worry. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll send them flying all the way to the Sand Village."

"Haha." I laugh for real this time. It feels good to laugh... "I know you will."

She gives me a real hug this time.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome, Ino."

I left after that...

Heh...

The father...Sigh. How the hell can I break this to him?

Or Sasuke?

Or my parents?

Why did this have to happen?

Why me?

-x-

After leaving Sakura's house, I ended up at the local park-type place...It's not really a park. It's got a few benches, a wide spread of grass for kids(I guess), and an ice cream stand. Not much of a park if you ask me...

Although...Ice cream sounds amazing right now...

Oh, chocolate ice cream...

I have to have some.

After ordering my treat, I sit down on one of the benches. I watch as people walk through the "park", and I remember how calming is just to sit down outside and breathe in the fresh air. I actually feel calm.

...That is...until he showed up...

My eyes landed on the ice cream stand, and I almost dropped my out treat. My heart stopped beating, and I almost forgot to breathe.

Shikamaru and Temari were ordering their own treats...and they looked happy. They must be on a date...they look...they look nice.

Oh God, this is not the time to cry!

I close my eyes and force the tears back. When I'm sure they won't fall, I open them once more.

They had their cones; Temari with strawberry, and Shikamaru with vanilla. Vanilla was always his favorite...

Sigh.

Yes, Shikamaru...he...he was my first. We dated for three years. Three...years. When we decided...to go all the way...Well...

It was amazing.

It was on our third year anniversery, and we spent the whole day together. First, he woke me up with breakfast in bed. I know, so unlike him, but he did. After that, we went cloud watching and talked. He made clouds more...interesting. Then we went for lunch. It wasn't anything special...just ramen. Then I made him take me shopping. Dinner was great, too. We went to this really nice place, and the food was fantastic...

...Speaking of food...I'm starving...and out of ice cream...

Damn.

Anyway, after that we went back to my place. My parents weren't home(and now I almost regret that) so we went to the roof and star gazed. He said that he prefered clouds, but that stars weren't always troublesome. That...During that time...I decided that I wanted him. When I told him so...he just looked at me with a kind stare...and k-kissed me...

We went into my bedroom...

...And...

...

...

...

...And, it was the best night of my life...

I felt so...connected to him. We were so close, and it was like a magical spark. That spark was still there, even after we were finished, and we lay next to each other covered in sweat and panting.

The next day...we stood and sat just a bit closer that usual...and we had a glow about us...

Everything...

...Everything was a-amazing...

...

...

...

Until he cheated on me.

I watch as they walk away from the ice cream stand, and I can't help but feel worthless. Temari...she just seems perfect.

No wonder he went after her.

And to think...we were friends.

She was the one who told me about their night together. She came to me, said she was sorry, and hoped that I would forgive her.

I didn't.

I ended it with Shikamaru, ignoring his protests that claimed that he wasn't ever with her.

Then it was over...

...After three years.

And that night...

Ugh...

I can't help but feel angry. Angry with him...with her...with myself.

They walk until I can't see them anymore, and I sigh. I can't tell him...no matter how much I hate him right now...I can't ruin his life...

...But I do need to tell him...

...But I can't!

"Hey."

"EeK!"

I just about jump out of my own skin at the sound of the voice.

Sasuke sets himself down next to me with a slight chuckle. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You're...fine." I reply, taking in a deep breath.

A new problem has risen.

Damn.

I force a smile as I look as Sasuke. He leans in and gives me a peck on my lips before asking, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

I want to cry now...

...Like, really bad.

I can't even look him in the eye...

I shrug. "Just sitting."

He doesn't say anything.

We just...sit there.

Oh, it's Sakura's place all over again...but this time...

...We're in public.

"Ino, something's wrong."

...Oh no.

Still not looking at I am, I reply, "Oh?"

He reaches over and places his fingers under my chin, and makes me look at him. As I stare into his black eyes...oh, my eyes are starting to burn again!

"You can tell me." he mumbles.

I lost it.

I freaking lost it.

The tears spilled over, and I cried into his shoulder. "S-Sasuke!" I cry, clutching to his shirt. He rubs my back softly.

"Shhh...tell me what's wrong."

I shake my head. "I-I can't..." I choke out. "...You'll h-hate me."

My grabs my shoulder, and, once again, forces me to look at him. "Ino, I could never hate you...Well, if you became obsessive again, maybe...But, you know."

How the hell can he joke at a time like this! ?

I push him away, and wipe my wet cheeks.

"Ino, I was joking." he said. "Now, what's wrong?"

I hesitate...

How can I tell him that I'm pregnant with someone elses child? How do you tell your boyfriend that? How! ?

I sigh.

I have to at some point...I might as well get it over with.

I mumble.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm..." I turn to look at him. "...I'm pregnant."

...

...

...

"...What?"

I close my eyes and tears fall once more. I haven't cry this much in my whole life!

"I'm pregnant." I whisper.

Sasuke just stares at me in shock. He pulls himself away from me, and I can tell that he's shocked, angry, and confused.

"Ino, we haven't done anything."

"I-I know."

...

...

...

He turns and glares at me. "So, you cheated." he spats, and stands up.

"N-no, no!" I grab his sleeve, and try to make him sit back down. "Listen to me!"

"Why?" he asks. "How-...I don't...Ugh!"

"Sasuke!"

He turns to walk away, but I force myself to stand, and grab him. "You don't understand!" I exclaimed, more tears falling.

"What? What don't I understand?" he asks, and turns to me.

I sigh, and say, "It happened before we were together, and I didn't find out until this moring when I took a pregnancy test."

Sasuke's look softens a bit. "Before we were toge-...It's Shikamaru's! ?" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" I place my hand over his mouth. "Not so loud! Yes, it's his."

We stand there for a moment, and he pulls me into a hug.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod. "It was pink. Pink is positive." I tell him.

"Have you told him?"

...

...

...

"...No."

"You need to."

That just makes me cry more.

"I-I know!" I cry in his shirt. "I-I c-can't."

"Ino..."

I turn and look at him. He stares into my eyes, and says, "Go. Tell him. Then tell your parents. I know you haven't told them."

I nod.

"Am I the first you told?"

I shake my head. "No...Sakura."

"I see." He lets me go.

I smile at him, and a tear falls. I kiss him good bye.

He cares about me, I know...

...But just now...

...Just now, I tore him apart...

...Even if he doesn't show it...

-x-

I don't think I can do this...

No...I can't do this...

...Damn.

I have to.

But if I can't?

What if I make a fool of myself?

What if I break down crying again?

What if he hates me?

What if he leaves with Temari?

What if he tells me to abort it?

What if he wants to keep it?

What if he wants him and Temari to keep it?

...

...

...

Yeah, I can't do this.

It's dark out now. I just got back from the doctors. Since today things were slow today, they could see me right away. I had to have it confermed...just in case the test lied to me and everything was alright and I was just gaining random weight.

...I am pregnant.

...That's why I was gaining weight.

...Damn.

I'm at the Nara house hold, just staring at the door like an idiot.

What if Shikamaru has Temari over?

What if he's not home?

I don't want to talk to his parents!

I should just dig a hole, and die in it.

That's what I should do.

I sigh. "You have to tell him, Ino." I tell myself. "You're just making things difficult for yourself. You're over reacting. "

I finally gather all of my courage, and knock on the door.

After a few moments, the door opens. There stands Shikamaru's mother.

I force a smile. "Hello."

"Ino! What a surprise!" she laughs.

"Yeah." I nod. "Is...Is Shikamaru home?"

She gives me a surprised look. She knew we were broken up and not talking to each other, so I can see why this might seem odd.

"Yes, he is."

"May I speak with him? It's...It's important." I mumble.

She raises a brow. "He's up in his room - probably asleep - but you can go up there a check." she says, and opens to door wider for me to enter.

I smile at her, and go in.

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, I just need to ask him something." I lie.

"Okay..."

And with that, I made my way to Shikamaru's room.

The door is closed, and I pray to the heavens above that Temari's not in there with him.

I hesitate before I knock on the door.

"Yeah!" he shouts.

I gather my courage once more, and open the door.

Shikamaru is laying his his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. He turns his head to see who it is, and frowns. He sits up, and says, "What are you doing here?"

I say nothing and close the door behind me.

This is going to be a long night...I can just feel it...

But Temari isn't anywhere in sight...So, that's good.

The silence between us in awkward. We haven't even talked to each other since we broke up...about three months ago...

Damn.

I stand in front of him, and manage to whisper, "We need to talk."

Shikamaru sighs, and moves so that he's sitting on the edge of his bed. He pats a spot next to him. I sit down, but avoid eye contact.

"Is this about Sasuke?" he asks flatly.

"No."

"Temari?"

"No."

He sighs again. "Ino, we can't get back together." he says.

I close my eyes. That's NOT what I need to hear right now.

I lost it again. I don't know how many more tears I can shed! I burry my face into my hands.

"Ino? Come on," he says and puts his hand on my back. Shikamaru never was good when it came to sad emotions. Like, for instance, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asks...and he almost sounds concerned.

"Y-you're going t-to hate me." I whisper.

"What?"

"I c-can't..."

"Ino..."

"I can't!" I sob.

"Just tell me what's going on." he says.

I finally turn to look at him with my sore, puffy eyes. I must look like a mess. No make up, crappy dressing, and a wet face. I'm embarrassed, and scared.

"Shika..."

"What?"

I have to say it.

I have to...

I close my eyes, "I'm pregnant."

...

...

...

"...What?"

"I'm pregnant."

I open my eyes, and see the pure shock in his eyes. He blinks a couple of times, and turns away from me. "With...Sasuke?"

"N-no." I shake my head. "...Y-you're the only o-one I've been with."

"But...but we used a condom, and you were on the pill!" he says.

"I-I know."

"Are you sure?" he turns and looks me dead in the eye.

I begin to tear up again. "Pink is positive." I give a dry laugh. "And I just got back from the doctor."

...

...

...

"It's mine?"

"Yes."

...

...

...

I turn to look at him. He looks puzzled. I don't know what to say!

"What are you going to do?" he asks. "You're not...going to terminate it, are you?"

"No. I can't do that. It's cruel." I reply. I also don't want to go through with it either...

"I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I."

Silence seems to be my only friend today...

Oh, God...

"I'm scared, Shika." I whisper.

Shikamaru looks at me, and I can see the concern in his eyes. "I know."

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

There's a knock at the door.

The door opens, and Temari steps in.

Damn it!

Why the hell is she here! ?

I look down at the floor.

"Temari?" Shikamaru stands. "What-"

"Your mom let me in." she interrupts. "I've been eavesdropping, sorry to say."

Shikamaru sighs. "You heard." he mutters, and sits back down on the bed.

I look up at Temari. "I'm sorry."

Temari gives me a warm smile. "I need to tell you something."

Shikamaru snaps his head up. "You're not pregnant too, right?"

Temari laughs. "No," her smile disappears. "But...this is important."

Shikamaru and I look up at her and see what she has to say.

"Shikamaru, I told Ino that you cheated with me."

Shikamaru's eyes widen. "You what! ?" he exclaims, standing.

Ummm...?

Temari looks at the floor. "I love you, Shikamaru, and I hated that you were with Ino. I couldn't help it. But, I regret everything that I said. I just wanted you..."

"You-Temari! You're the reason she ended it! ?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Ino," she turns to me, "he never cheated. I lied."

...

...

...

Oh...my God.

"He...didn't?" I ask.

"No." they both answered.

Well...this changes everything! I don't know what to say or how to feel!

"I'm going back to my village tomorrow." Temari said. "I just wanted to say goodbye. And, Shikamaru," she grabs his hand, "I don't mean to sound like a Hyuga, but this was fate. You and Ino need to be together. You were so careful, yet she got pregnant. I know you still love her, and she loves you."

I'm speechless, to say the least.

Shikamaru nods, and hugs her.

We say our good byes, and she leaves. Shikamaru finds his spot on the bed next to me.

I look at him. "Well..."

"I love you, Ino." Shikamaru says. "I always have. I never even thought about cheating. And, I want to keep this child."

...Um, wow.

"Shika...I...I love you too." I smile. I have no more tears to shed.

Shikamaru looks and me, and pulls me to him for a kiss.

God, it's been so long since I've felt his lips pressed up against mine. So long since I've felt the warmth that was Shikamaru Nara. I've missed it.

He pulls away, and looks at me with serious eyes. "What about Sasuke?" he asks.

Uhh, I didn't even think about him!

Damn!

"I already talked to him...He'll understand." I reply.

Shikamaru smiles, and pulls me into a hug.

Everything...is going to be okay...

I'm...

...I'm going to have a...baby...

We're...going to have a baby...

Oh, God...

"Shikamaru...we're going to have to tell our parents..."

"...Damn."

**-x-x-x-**

**I dedicate this to my wife, Lexi.**

**Why? :D**

**She's pregnant. I admit, I haven't gotten over the shock yet, but I AM excited! I'm going to be a father, and thought I'd write something.**

**Now, I'm not a girl, and I don't know what it's like to be pregnant. But, about ten years ago, my sixteen-year-old cousin got pregnant and her parents kicked her out. We took her in without a care if her family knew or not. I was really young, and didn't understand, but Sierra and I were her friends when they all left her. The father didn't want anything to do with the child, and she began loosing her friends. What I'm trying to say is...Not every teen pregnancy ends up like this story. So, please think before you have sex. Wait until you find someone you love, and BE CAREFUL! **

**I just wanted to say that. Anyway, my cousin and her son are perfectly happy. She's married, and had another child. I wish them the best, as they wished for me and Lexi. ;D I consolted her for this story, and she felt the same way Ino did in this story when she was pregnant.**

**I'm excited. :D :D :D **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Sasuke was kind of out of character, but oh well. I understand that ShikaIno isn't getting that much love anymore, so I wanted to write this for them. :D**


End file.
